


Steve Rogers

by MelFallenRain



Series: The rise of Psycho!Steve [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe- The Hitcher, Angst and Smut, Character Death, M/M, Nerdy!Tony, Psycho!Steve, Rape, Serial Killer!Steve, There's a lot of killing here, blood everywhere, oh my!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelFallenRain/pseuds/MelFallenRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a normal rode trip to Mexico.<br/>Supposed to be, being the key words.<br/>But all of it changed when the picked up the Hitchhiker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlazeStarkRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/gifts).



> So, I watched the Hitcher, and that got me really pumped to write this!  
> Oh, and I put the underage tag, though it's not really underage, since Tony's 20 around this time, and Steve is only a few years older, so it's only for precaution.  
> It's also a spin-off of the move the Hitcher. Go watch it.  
> I already had this pre written, and Blaze said I should publish it, so that's why the number for the chapters is pre set.

**Chapter One**

Tony laughed at seeing Pepper almost fall over.

"Hurry Up Pep! Or else, you'll make us late."

"Well if you helped me with all of this crap, Tony, we wouldn't be late." Tony rolled his eyes at the teen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

After Tony helped her with the bag's to get them into the car, they got on the road.

Pepper poked him some time later.

"You excited for Loki's party?" Tony shrugged.  
"Kinda, I just wish that it wasn't all the way in Mexico." To be honest, Tony never really liked things like this. He only agreed to go so Pepper would stop bugging him about it. Tony was just an average, nerdy, sollege student.

"Yeah, Well, I'm excited."

* * *

Tony sighed. It was around eight at night and dark as hell. The two also had  **no** idea where they were going.

"I think we were supposed to turn on 98... an hour ago." Tony face palmed.

'We'll just have top find another way, then."

"Fine." They drove until they saw someone on the side of the road. Tony squinted his eyes.  
"Is that a hitchhiker?"

"Eww, Tony, drive past him."

"But Pep, what if he's going the same way we are? He can help us with directions." Pepper sighed.

"O-okay."

* * *

 Tony was surprised to find that the hitchhiker was actually really nice. And really good looking. He blushed at that thought.

"So, what's you kid's name's?" He smiled kindly. Tony returned the smile and pointed to the back.

"That's my friend, Pepper, and I'm Tony."

"And where are you headed, Tony?" Tony blushed, liking the way the man said his name.

"We're headed to a party out in Mexico. What's your name?"

"Steve. Steve Rogers."

"Nice name, Steve."

"Hey, you wouldn't have a phone on you, would you Tony?" Steve asked in a smooth voice. 

"Y-yes." Tony said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out his phone, passing it to Steve.

And the it started.

'I like you, Tony. And I think we're going to be great friends." He said, breaking Tony's phone in half. Tony's eye's widened in shock as he stared at Steve.

"Steve, what the hell?"

Pepper screamed when Steve grabbed her throat in an iron grip, holding a knife he had in his pocket to her eye. His beautiful blue eyes turned dark and deadly.

'And maybe even more."

"What the hell do you want?!" Steve smirked at him. 

'You're cute when you're scared. Just do as I say and your little whore her wont get eye surgery."

Tony's hands shook on the steering wheel as the drove.

"Look, I'll do anything, I''ll give you what ever you want, just don't hurt her." Steve raised a fine eyebrow.

'You know, you shouldn't say 'anything'. You and that fine ass of yours' just might regret it." Tony could feel his heart in his throat.

'Wha-" Steve pressed the knife harder to pepper's face.

"To-Tony." Steve looked Tony up and down, an licked his lips, liking the view.

"If you want to get out of thhis, Tony, just repeat after me."

"What?"

"Say, 'I want to die' Say it, Tony."

Pepper whimepered as Steve drew blood from under her eye.

"Tony! Say it!"

"Say it, bitch!" Tony couldn't speak.

"To the count of three, then."

'I-" Tony sped up on the gas little by little, going faster.

 

"One." Steve said in a chilling voice. He pressed the knife harder to Pepper's eye.

"Tony!" Tony's hand's gripped the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles turned white. He pressed his foot harder against the gas, making the car go atser.

I-I wan-"

"Two."

"Tony please!" He could feel his lungs burn as he took shaky breaths.

"I-I want. I want-" His whole body was shaking now. He could feel the sweat on his brow.

"I want--"

"Three." Tony closed his eyes, slamming his foot on the gas peddle with all of the strength he possessed.

"I WANNA LIVE!" Toy yelled at the top of his lungs.

He stomped on the brakes, and it was as if time had froze. His seat belt kept him in place as Steve flew through the windshield, head first. Tony felt all of the air in his lungs leave as the car skid across the road. Pepper grunted in pain when the car stopped and she hit her head on the back seat.   
Tony breathed  hard as he looked out the back to see Steve  laying on the wet road. He wasn't moving. Part of Tony wanted to get the hell out of there,  and another part of him wanted to run to the man's aid and help him. That part scared him the most.

Pepper climbed to the passenger seat.

"Go Tony! Now!" Tony didn't take his eyes away fro the prone man.

"Tony!" Tony jumped at the sound of his name.

"R-right." Pepper wiped the blood off her face as they began driving again.

"Where the heel is my phone?" 

* * *

 

Steve sat up, and he smirked darkly at the car as it drove away. He wiped his face clean of blood as the rain dripped in his eyes. He swallowed, enjoying the metallic taste in his mouth. 

He was going to enjoy playing cat and mouse with the teen. He was going to enjoy it a lot. Steve couldn't help but notice the vibration of the cell phone at his feet.

Oh yes, the fun has just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony wiped the sweat off his face.

“What do you mean? You don’t have it?”

“No, i-it must have fallen out when that fucker flew out the car.”

Tony had to stop himself from defending Steve. He had to remember the blonde had almost killed them. Him and his beautiful blue eyes. Tony had to keep himself from shaking from the excitement, as he remembered how Steve’s light eyes turned dark and chilling. It scared him, but he liked it.

Pepper tried to look around the darkness outside.

“Tony, we have have to get help. We gotta do somethin’!” Tony kept his eyes on the dark road. Had Steve hit the road softly? Will he ever see the deadly man again?

“S-sure.”

* * *

 

Tony forced his eyes to stay open. He was so tired. He to his right to see Pepper already sleeping. He sighed and looked at his watch. It was 4:31 in the morning. He needed sleep.

He pulled over and parked the car. He reached over to the back seat, opening the cooler, and grabbed a pop. He couldn’t believe he almost died yesterday. And that he was actually worried about the man after he flew out the car.

He sighed quietly.

“Maybe I should-” Tony couldn’t finish his sentence as two strong. hands busted his window and wrapped around his throat in an iron grip.

Tony tried to scream.

“You thought you could get rid of me that easily, Tony?” Steve pulled him out of the car.

Steve slammed him against the car, and Tony felt all the air leave him.

Steve gave a deep sigh against Tony’s flushed skin.

“I’ll become your worst nightmare, Tony. You’re mine.” He bit his neck hard enough to draw blood as Tony silently scream.

**“Remember that.”**

* * *

 

Tony woke with a start. He groaned when the bright light hit his eyes.

Then he noticed something.

Pepper was gone.

“Pep’?” Tony looked in the back seat, but she wasn’t there. He hopped out the car, and sighed. He walked up to Pepper, who was standing, watching the sun rise.

“Good Morning.”

“Morning.”

“Tony... I wanna go home.” Tony poked her.

“Pep’, you’re not still scared of what happened, are you? Look, we’re half way there. Once we get to Mexico, we’ll relax and believe me, we’ll have a hell of a  story to tell.” Pepper smiled.

“You just want to tell everyone how you save my life, you dork.” He laughed, poking her gain.

“That’s what friends are for, right?” Pepper looked down.

“Right.”

“Smile Pepper! We’ll go to the next town over and call the police. Get some food, then be on our way.”

Tony had no idea how wrong he was.

* * *

Tony and Pepper drove on the highway. He smiled and turned up the radio. He liked the feeling of the sun hitting his skin.

“It’s so sunny today.” A station wagon pulled in front of them. He smiled at the kid in the back seat. He was cute. The kid saw him and waved to him with his teddy bear, smiling back. Next to him was a waving bunny.

Tony’s stomach dropped when he saw the person holding the bunny.

Steve smiled viciously, holding the stuffed animal.

‘Hi Tony.’  He mouthed.

“Oh God.” Pepper’s eyes grew large.

“Tony, we have to warn them. He’s a fucking psycho!” Steve  smirked as Tony’s face pale in fear. He couldn’t wait to get his hands around the kid’s throat.

“Come for me, Tony.”

Fine!

Tony’s body shook with excitement. Steve was back! And he was after them.

Tony sped up in the opposite lane, driving neck in neck with the family's car.

Hey! Hey! That man in your back seat is crazy!” Pepper yelled in the back seat, waving her arms.

“Pull over!” A truck came in to Tony’s view. It blew its horn, and Tony swerved to the side quickly, connecting his car with the road’s divider.

Steve grinned maniacally as he watched the truck fall of the road.

**Next time, kid.** ****

* * *

Tony's  **  
**

Tony’s eyes grew wide at what he saw. He bent over to climb out of his car, mindful of the gashes all over his body, and the blood coming out of the cut on his forehead. Their car was wrapped around a tree.

“P-Pepper?” Pepper’s body laid on a pile of rocks. It was obvious that she hit the rocks as they fell. There was so much blood. Tony couldn’t hold back the sobs that wracked his body as his knees gave in.

“No...”

* * *

He pulled his dirty jacket closer to his body.

Eve though it was 80 degrees out there, it couldn’t stop the chill that ran through his spine. He held up his thumb as another car drove past him. He hated this. His best friend was dead, he had a psychopath (a very good looking psychopath) chasing after him, and he had no way of transportation.

Great.

He sighed. He wanted to go home. He wanted his best friend back. He wanted to live a normal life again.

* * *

 ****After walking another two miles, he saw something that almost made his knees give out on him. The family's car.

The station wagon was sitting on the road, tilted.

Tony ran on shaky legs to the van.

“Hey!” He yelled out, expecting no onswer.

He was met with silence.

He looked to the back seat, then quickly tore his eyes away from the scene. There was the little boy’s body, covered in stab wounds. He held his breath, walking slowly to the driver’s side. The red headed woman driving had a slit throat. He could bet his life that Steve’s knife did that.

“H-Help.” Tony almost jumped out of his skin. Someone was still alive! The man grunted in pain, and Tony’s eyes widened. He opened the door, letting the woman’s body fall out.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you through this.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this chapter! I had to get Pepper out of the way somehow, and this was the easiest way.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony drove the car up a few miles until the stopped at an old cafe.

“I’m going to go get help.” He said, but noticed that it was too late. The man’s body went limp in the seat. The teen laid his head on the steering wheel. He didn’t know what to do. He was scared as hell. Why was everyone dying? Why was Steve doing this? Killing innocent people and for what? Tony raised his head in determination. He had to end this.

Tony climbed out of the van, closing the man’s eyes.

* * *

Steve licked his lips in and watched Tony get out of the car. The boy’s getting mad, huh?

He’ gonna have to do something about that.

* * *

“Tony Stark?”

“Y-yes?” Tony jumped as he turned to the police officer. He couldn’t have been happier. He threw the phone down.

“Look! There’s a psychopath out there coming for me! He’s killed my best friend and this fam-” The cop gave Tony a look filled with anger.

“Yeah, right.”

“Wha-?” The officer grabbed Tony by his wrist.

“We know about Pepper Potts, Tony. We also know about Clint Barton, his wife, and his child. You’re under arrest for first degree murder.”

Tony couldn’t breath as he was thrown out of the cafe.

“What?!” He handcuffed Tony’s blood covered hands.

“You heard me. Your DNA is all over the place.” Tony struggled in his grasp.

“No! It’s not me! It’s Rogers! Steve Rogers!” Tony looked up as he was being pulled up from the ground . He saw Steve. He took a sip of his coffee, smiling at him. His beautiful smile didn’t match the deadly look in his eyes.

“Bye, Tony.”

* * *

Tony sat in the interrogation room. His filthy wrist were handcuffed to the table with thick chains. A man with rough tan skin came in, holding a thin file in his hands.

“Tony Stark?” He asked in a thick spanish accent.

“Yes.”

“You committed multiple homicides. If you just stay calm and answer truthfully when I ask you a question, we’ll get through this nice and easy.”

“But I am telling the truth. I’m innocent!”

“That’s what they all say.”

“I didn’t kill my best friend! I didn’t kill that family! Look, you have to believe me!”

“I don’t have to do anything.”

In the observation room, grunts were heard, and screams that were being cut off. Steve took his knife out the second police officers throat. He looked through the one way mirror to Tony. He couldn’t wait to get tthe teen squirming under him. Steve raised his hand to the glass and drew a bloody heart around Tony’s head. He couldn’t wait.

* * *

Tony’s head hung in sadness. Why was no one believing him? Was he crazy? Tony doubted that statement. He saw Steve before. He’s talked to the man, even had dreams about him. Why did Steve want him so badly? And why did Tony feel the same way (you know, apart from all the crazy stalkish killing thing Steve had going on, but same feelings) And why did part of him want to run away from the Psychopathic man. He also just wanted to give in.

That part scared him the most.

He was broken from his torn thoughts when he heard gunshots and screaming. He leaned against the bars.

He looked around, but couldn’t see anyone. His eyes widened when he saw a police officer run towards him, but he was quickly shot down. Steve held up his shotgun as he bent down to pick up the keys of the holding cell. Tony couldn’t breathe straight as Steve held his face through the bars, a faux loving gesture in contrast to all of the cold heartless things he’d been doing.

“Long time no see, Tony. You missed me?”

“You bastard! Why the hell would I miss you?!” Steve faked a pout on his pretty lips.

“Oh come on Tony, why are you being so cold?” Tony tied to yank his face away from Steve’s grasp.

“What do you want?!” Steve leaned in, so that their lips were almost touching.

“You.”

“W-why are you doing this?” Steve smirked.

‘You’re a smart kid,” he pat Tony’s a face lightly and put the key in the cell, leaving it there without opening the doors. As he walked away, he turned his head slightly.

“Figure it out.”

* * *

He walked away without saying another word. Tony looked at the key in the cell door, and reached over to unlock it. He looked at the hallway Steve just exited in. Did… did Steve just help him?

He didn’t question further as he made his way out of the cell. He grabbed his jacket off of a officers desk as he tried to avoid the dead bodies. Steve was on a role. Tony ran on sore legs outside the police station, wincing as the sunlight hit his eyes, and tripped on a dead body.

“Damn it Steve!” Tony reached into the officers hoster and pulled out the gun.

“Freeze Stark!” A cop yelled pointing his gun to him. He held the gun up to the cop.

“No! Listen to me! I didn’t do all of this! Believe me when I  tell you this, I’m innocent!”

“St-” The cop’s sentence was cut short when the bullet went through his forehead. Tony looked at the gun in confusion.

He didn’t-

“What the hell Steve!” Tony yelled. He looked around for the blonde.

Steve smirked form the abandoned bus, putting away his sniper rifle. He couldn’t help but smile when the teen started running and looking for a car.Tony jumps started the car. Once the engine roared to life, he threw the gun in the passenger seat.

He drove fast to the nearest highway.

He almost had a heart attack when a bullet whizzed by, nearly missing his head.

“Stark! Pull Over!” No!” An explosion could be heard from a mile behind him. He stopped looking in front of him to see what he least expected. Steve was gaining upon him.

Steve smirked as he caused another car to explode. Shit was getting too easy.

“Stop! Stark!” A helicopter was hovering above him.

“Shit!”

Steve smiled as he kept his foot on the gas. He stuck his upper torso out of the car and pulled out his sniper, shooting the driver of the helicopter, causing it to sail down and hit the cars behind him, making a large ear splitting explosion.

Damn, he was good, Tony thought for a fleeting moment.

Steve smiled as he rove behind Tony. Tony’s face was ghostly white.

Steve was right behind him! He just shot down a helicopter pilot! Without crashing! He could easily kill Tony right then and there, like all those other people, make him another dead body on the list. But..

He didn’t. Steve never took his life, though he always had a chance to.

Why?

Tony gripped the steering wheel harder. This was it.ONly him, Steve, and the open road. Steve sped the car up until they were neck in neck, and...

Winked. He gave him a cold, hungry look, then turned to an exit and drove off.

Tony blinked. Why didn’t Steve kill him? It’s not like he wanted to be killed... but why? Was Steve just toying with him? How long was Steve going to keep up the game of Cat and Mouse?

...

When was he going to die?

* * *

Tony’s car ran out of gas along the way to the nearest motel. He walked half a mile before he got to it. it looked run down, but he didn’t care.

Once he got in, he went straight to the check-in desk.

Tony read his name tag.

‘Justin’.

Justin looked down to him in disgust. Tony was covered in a mix of sweat, dirt, and blood. His clothes were ripped, his hair was cow licked, and he was covered in cuts, gashes, and bruises.

“And what can I do for you?” Tony noted the nastiness in his voice. **  
  
** ****

“One room. Now.” He replied with the same amount of nastiness. Justin clicked his tongue and raised an eyebrow.

“Do you have any money?”

“Do you have any respect?” The man raised both eyebrows.

“Excuse me?” Tony threw 40 dollars on the counter.

“You heard me.” He was not in the damn mood.

“asshole.” and with that, he took the key, bought some water and snacks, and made it to his room. He took a sip of the water, sighing in relief when the cool water relived the slight pain in his throat. He stripped down and got into the shower, letting the hot water run over his sore body, relaxing the muscles, before he began to scrub the dirt and blood off with the soap.

Once he got out, he got into the bed and grabbed the food.

God, he’d never been so happy to see a twinkie in his life.

He grabbed his water again and took another drink, when he began to feel.. weird. He eyes started feeling heavy and his mind was hazy, as his sight was beginning to go dark.

What was happening to him? He began feeling a scorching heat and he got tingly.

He panted and moaned. He was shocked at how wanton he sounded.

He didn’t notice the deadly blue eyes that stared at him from behind the slightly ajar closet door. He stepped out and smirked.

**“Hi Tony.”**

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Done! Next chapter is smut because Blaze is mean and she's forcing me to do it. Good? I don't think so


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaze: Bring on the smut!  
> Mel: I needed help for this part. And Blaze, you're not helping right now. *sweatdrop*  
> Blaze: Good *smirks and crosses arms* Let's go!

 Steve stepped out of the closet slowly.

"Hi Tony." Tony couldn't believe his eyes.

"S-Steve?" Tony tried to move his body, but everything was too heavy. His body started feeling hotter.

"Steve." Tony moaned out. Steve had to hold himself back from taking the boy right then and there. But, just... Not yet. He walked up to the side of the bed and gave the teen a once over. He was beautiful. His face was flushed a deep crimson, and his eyes were so blown, all you could see was a thin ring of hazel. There were hazy and inviting. He licked his dry lips. He loved how the squirming teen moaned his name, without Steve even having to touch him. Steve kissed Tony's soft lips and dived he tongue in the hot cavern when Tony gasped. Tony gave out a small whimper, and Steve rewarded the sound by sucking on his tongue. Tony moaned loudly and he bucked his hips up slightly. Steve wanted to ignore the burning in his lungs, but they both needed air. He pulled away and ran his hands up and down Tony's body, slowly massaging the warm skin. He wrapped his hand around Tony's dick, and the teen let out a chocking sound.

Then Steve let it go, just as he was getting close.

"Steve - wha?" Steve kissed his mouth.

"Shh." He cooed gently. He began to undress, knowing that Tony's eyes were roaming over his body. Tony swallowed thickly as his eyes roamed the expanse of Steve's body. The man was built and gorgeous. And.... His cock was big. He'd never had sex with anyone, but he had a feeling Steve was going to treat him right. Steve bent down to kiss him, and he reciprocated, mewling softly against the mans mouth. Steve moved his head down to Tony's neck, attaching his mouth against the skin and nibbling. Tony whimpered and began to tremble. Everything felt so so good. Steve slowly ground his hips against Tony's, and the teen bucked up. Steve backed away, before shoving the teen back onto the bed. He bright up his hand and placed his fingers against Tony's swollen pink lips.

"Suck." He instructed. Tony shook his head as he slowly tried to move away.

"S-  no.Please." he whimpered. Steve pushed his fingers more insistently and Tony couldn't help but open his mouth. The fingers breached in with soft, penetrating strokes, drawing out a short gasp from Steve. Steve attached his mouth against Tony's collar bone and bit down softly, causing a scream to rip out from Tony's throat. Steve pulled out the fingers. He turned Tony's pliant body around and pressed the wet digits against the teens entrance. He pressed the fingers against the entrance slowly to make it relax, then pushed the first finger in. He gasped from the tight heat that consumed his finger and felt Tony tense. He kissed Tony's neck and whispered into his ear praises.

"Feels so good, Tony, this is going to fell amazing around my cock." He moved the finger back and forth, crooking it a bit so he could his Tony's sweet spot. Tony bucked up and moaned, speeding his legs more and pushing his hips back against his finger. Steve smirked and pulled the finger out, before pushing two more in. Tony began to shake as he pleaded. He scissored them in and it of the tight hole and licked the back of his neck. He shoved the third one in, his patience wearing thin.

"Ah! No! Steve stop!" Tony yelled. Steve kissed down Tony's neck and stopped his movements. Tony whined and moved his hips back and forth against Steve's fingers. Steve chuckled.

 

"Hm, you're saying no, Stark, but your practically fucking yourself in my fingers." He commented, before resuming the movements. Once he thought Tony was stretched enough, he removed his fingers and spat on his hand, before coating his cock.  He moved Tony onto his hands and knees before pressing the head of his cock against the entrance. He could feel the heat radiating from Tony's body, and groaned, before shoving in. Tony screamed as pain and pleasure bloomed behind his eyes.

"God, you're so fucking tight." Steve grunted. He slowly moved his cock in and out of the hole, angling his hips so he could hit Tony's prostate. Tony moaned a high pitched, broken sound, and Steve knew he had found it. He sped up his pace, feeling Tony quiver and hearing those moans, they were driving him closer and closer to the edge.  He gripped Tony's shoulders and shoved him back against his cock.

"God, listen to you. You're such a slut for this, aren't you? I bet I could take you anytime I want and you wouldn't say anything." He growled. Tony's vision became spotty as he neared the edge. Steve bit his neck, before going to his ear.

"Come for me." Tony screamed as his vision whited out. Then, he blacked out. Steve thrust a half a dozen more times before he released inside of him. He sighed in content and stood up. He cleaned off the stray come sliding out from Tony's abused hole, and kissed the back if the sleeping teens neck lovingly.

"Love you." He whispered, before freezing. Did he love Tony?

* * *

 

Tony woke up to find himself alone in the bed. He tried to get up, but felt a sharp pain in his head, back and ass. What happened? He blushed when he remebered. Steve couldn't have... It was just a dream. Right? Tony blushed even darker as he noticed his dick was getting hard. He knew it was wrong, but he couldnt help but imagen that gorgeous cock down his throat.

"Steve, mm." He moaned as he stroaked his cock lazily. He began rubbing himself fatser, imagining it was Steve's strong hands.

"Steve!" He moaned out before coming all over his hand. Steve smiled from the window as he watched Tony come. He had to restrain himself from going over there and finishing the job himself. He looked down at his hands. His confession still surprised him. He loved the teen. He LOVED him. He smirked, he was in love with Tony Stark. He couldn't help but laugh as he walked away from the mirror. So that little teen actually managed to steal his heart, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mel: Wow, you wrote a shit lot more then I originally did.  
> Blaze: I'm just here to help.  
> Mel: *turns to audience* was it good?! Tell me!  
> Blaze: They'll think its good, Mel. I promise. and if they flame, I'll shoot them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaze: Hi guys! So I am the one handeling this chapter, since Mel is still pissed about the last chapter, and she didn't want to upload it.

Tony got up the next morning with a headache. He grabbed the stale chips and eyed the half empty water bottle, then walked over to the sink in the bathroom. He emptied it out the water bottle put and filled it back up. He went back to the be and turned the TV on. It was on the news, and he gasped.

"Thank you, Josh." A picture of Tony's face was on the screen next to the news anchor, as the red haired woman turned to the camera.

"This teenager, eighteen year old Tony Stark is accused of murdering five people. Police say that if you see Tony Stark, call the police imidiately and do not approach." Tony turned the TV off and put a hand up to his mouth to muffle out his sob. He was a wanted murder! He wasn't the killer, he was innocent! He- He was... He threw himself on the bed and let the tears escape. He felt broken. He didn't want to go to jail, to die alone. He had a life to live, and he was only eighteen. He never should have left with Pepper to go to that stupid party.

If he didn't, she would have been alive.

Tony sniffed and wiped his tears. He never should have left, never should have agreed to go. 

He never should have met Steve Rogers.

* * *

 

Tony his face more into the hood of his jacket as he left the motel. He put the gun in the pocket of the hoodie, and breathed in the night air. He then began walking through the bushes and along the highway. He didn't know what to do. He wanted nothing more then to just go home. Then it hit him. He didnt have a home to go back to. Would his parents really believe he was innocent when there was so much evidence to suggest other wise? Ton doubted that in the back of his mind. He didn't go back home, and New Mexico had his face everywhere. He needed a plan.

And most importantly, where was Steve?

 

* * *

 

Phil jumped as Nick slammed his hand down on the table.

"You're telling me, you cant find an eighteen year old kid?!"

"But sir-"  

"Don't 'but sir' me! Look at this!" He pointed to all the dead officers on the floor around the jail.

"Do you expect me to belive-" A man came up from behind Nick.

"Chief, there's more." Nick followed the man to the viewing room behind the interigation room.

"You said Tony Stark was in the interigation room?"

"Yes sir."

"Then he couldnt have left this." He pointed to the bloody heart on the window.

"Someone else did this."

 

* * *

 

Phil handed Nick the papers.

"In the interigation of Tony Stark, he kept repeating that he wasnt the one who killed those people. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Don't they all?" "Sir, he kept saying that it was someone by the name of Steve Rogers." "Steve Rogers?" "Yes, I've tried searching him up in the data base, but I found nothing. Its as though he were a ghost." He handed Nick a picture. "But I did get this from the security cameras on the cafe at 68. A picturenof the man beloved to be Steve Rogers. I've ran the picture, but nothing came up." Nick looked Phil in the eyes. "Nothing?" Phil shook his head. "Like I said, its like we're chasing after a ghost."

 

* * *

  Tony watched the rising sun. He needed sleep, he'd been walking all night long. He sighed quietly as he saw a small cabin. He later a hand on his gun and slowly crept towards it. He wasn't going to use it to kill anyone just to scare them. He opened the door and coughed as the dust went down his throat. Every nook and cranny was covered in spider webs, but it would work for a hiding spot. He later against the wall and finished the last of his water and the stale snacks, then wrapped the jacket around himself tighter as he went to sleep. He jumped awake when he heard a twig snap and clutched the gun in his hands. He stayed in that position for ten tense minutes as he waited. After nothing came out, he relaxed and let the exhaustion take over him.

Then, two large hands grabbed at his throat and picked him up, before slamming his head against the wall. His vision became fuzzy and he saw stars and the impact he hit, before whimpering.

"Wake up, bitch." Tony gasped and Steve slammed us head against the wall again, making him see white underneath his eye lids and pain spread like wild fire across his body. He tried not to pass out, before Steve let his neck go and slap him. Tonyn gave a small scream when he was pulled up by his hair to face Steve. Steve grinned as he kicked the gun away from the teen.

"You scream like a little bitch." And with that, he let the teen drop to the floor, leaving him gasping for air and holding his head in pain.

"Wha- wha? How are you?"

"Ah, you're cute when you're scared, Stark. But I have to say, it's much more fun when you're screaming and trying so so hard to get away from me." Tony wanted to slap the man.

"Why are you here?!" He yelled. Steve clicked his tongue.

"Getting angry, Stark? I thought I would be kind enough to pay a visit after seeing your scared little face on the news." Tony couldnt- didn't hold back,and punched Steve in the face. He got up angrily.

"You son of a bitch! Its because of you that I'm in this mess! I can't go home! You're the reason why people think I'm a murderer!" Steve stared at Tony with a blank look.

"Me, huh? I'm the reason why you can't protect yourself, kid. I'm not the reason you're little whore died." Tony scrambled for the gun on the ground then raised it up and pointed it at Steve.

"Dont you dare bring up Pepper!"

"Well what are you gonna do, shoot me?" Tony swallowed hard and kept his grip firm while hisbhands began shaking.

"Shut up!"

"Look at you. You can't even hold abgun without pissing your pants." Tony closed his eyes tight.

"Shut up!" Steve stalked towards him and pressed the gun to his cheek.

"Come on, Tony, shoot."

"Shut up or I swear-"

"You sear? Swear to what?" He grinned.

"Do it, Stark. Just do it. I want to die anyways." Tears Came into Tony's eyes.

"I- I" Steve grabbed the gun and moved it to his forehead.

"Come one, Stark! Who will miss me? I've killed many, and I'll kill many more, so" his smile became dark.

"Finally become the real thing. Kill me, after all," Tony's lip was trembling as the tears escaped. Steve licked his bottom lip.

"I want to die." Tony dropped to his knees.

"I can't." Steve looked down at the teen.

"You're nothing like I am, Stark. You're still that awkward, nerdy, adorable teen I met a week ago." Tony looked up. "What?" Steve smiled a real smile, and Tony could feel his cheeks heating up. Steve looked beautiful when he smiled.

"So, no matter what happens Stark, don't change your ways. Never stop being the kind, adorable person you are.

'Never stop being the person I fell in love with.'

"No matter what." Steve smiled at Tony's shocked face as he got down to eye level. "There's a motel six miles from here. Be there by four o clock, kid. Or else."

"O- or else what?"

"Or else I'll have to punish you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaze: And there you have it, bloody number five. Grammar and/or spelling mistakes are mine because my fucking tablet was a pain in the ass.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaze: Okay, I know I know that it's been a while, yes, but for a long time you could blame me. The laziness to type a written story overwhelmed me for MONTHS. Oops.

Tony woke up the next morning by the sun in his eyes. He looked at his watch and sighed. He still didn't think it was a good idea to meet Steve at the motel, but it was already noon. He was starting to doubt the man was going to kill him, but it was  _Steve_. Anytime Tony was around him, he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. And Steve was right, Tony could never protect himself. Even if he had a gun he couldn't shoot someone, and he didn't have the balls to try. The, he thought about what Steve had told him. 

 

_Never change, Tony._

 

"What was that about?" He asked himself. He put on his jacket and took off his glasses. He was going to have to ask the blonde himself. Tony opened the door and prepared himself for what he knew was going to be a long ass walk.

* * *

Nick flipped thorough his worksheets. This didn't add up. He looked through the footage of Tony and growled. Something was off. The kid couldn't have killed all of those people. He didn't know what, but something wasn't right. And Nick was going to find out the truth. Starting with this Steve Rogers.

 

* * *

Tony looked at his watch again. It was only 4:30 a he made it to the motel. He pulled his hood down more so the clerk couldn't see his face. He saw an open window on the side of the building and climbed through it, and saw Steve sitting on the bed, watching the news. The man smirked.

 

"You're late, Tony." Tony blushed. "Well of course I am! I had to wall 6 miles!" Steve gave a hollow laugh.

 

"But we had an agreement, Stark. Remember?" Steve got up and began walking towards Tony. l"You come by four o'clock, or-" He leaned in close to whisper in the teens ear.

 

"I punish you again."

 

_Again?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mel: Dun Dun DAH! To be continued! //Table flip// Smut?  
> Blaze: Dear god, Mel when you wrote this I didn't realize how short it was.  
> Mel: Shut up!  
> Blaze: Okay, two chapters today Because I'm feeling not lazy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaze: See, I'm fulfilling my promise! And if memory serves me correct, you might just get smut again.  
> Mel: Which Blaze shall write.  
> Blaze: I think they know the drill by now.

Steve pushed Tony against the wall. "I'm going to have to punish you again now, Tony."

 

"Again?!"

* * *

Steve pushed Tony down onto the bed as he continued his erratic thrust. Tony cried out as he hit his sweet spot over and over again, shaking all over. Steve had already strung out a second orgasm form the teen, and his body was trembling from over sensitivity. He was teetering in between pleasure and pain, and his brain felt muddled and foggy. Steve gave one last hard thrust into his heat, before giving out a small pleasured grunt and filling Tony up with his come. He panted softly as he regained his breath and smirked at the plaint body underneath him. "Again." He pulled out gently out of the puffy and red hole, making Tony give a small whimper akin to a moan and arch his back. "W- what?" Steve pat his ass and got out of the bed. 

 

"I'll explain later." Tony jumped after he heard a banging at the door, and Steve rolled his eyes. He wrapped a bed sheet around his waist and went to the door to look through the peephole. He cursed and looked out the window for a moment. Police. Tony had already covered himself and was ready to go to sleep. "Who is it?" He asked lazily, too fucked out to open his eyes. 

 

"No one." Tony turned his body towards the blonde. "Really?! God dammit Steve!" Steve looked up from the dead cop that was at the door. "What?"

 

"Warn me next time you- Gah! Never mind!" Tony got dressed quickly. Getting fucked by Steve made him completely forget who he was messing with. Steve kicked the body inside the door, and Tony stormed passed him. "Come on Steve! Get your shit and move your ass!" Tony yelled. he saw more cops coming from down the road and silently screamed in frustration. Steve smirked at him. 

 

"You don't know how hot you make me when you get all bossy, Stark." Tony's face flushed and he glared at Steve. "Are you kidding me? We don't have  _time_ for that, Steve!" What the hell did he get himself into?! He sighed quietly as Steve ran yup to him. He guessed that hat was what happened when he decided to sleep with a murderer. 

 

"Stop right there!" Steve shot officers left and right. "Tony! Stay put and stay behind me!"

 

"Right!" Steve grabbed Tony and hid behind a car. "We've got Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in our line of sight!"

 

"Fury ordered them dead or alive! Take em down!" Steve pulled out a remote while simultaneously shooting more cops. "Tony, I've got a bomb, you make a run for it and I'll stall them." 

 

"I'm not leaving you!"

 

"Fuck it! You go now or we both die, Tony!" 

 

"But-" Tony put his head down as tears of frustration built up in his eye. Why the hell had Steve been hunting him down for 2 weeks?! If he was going to do this! Why was he fighting for his life?

 

"Why are you doing this?!" Steve shot another cop in the face and smirked. "You still haven't figured it out, have you?" Tony gasped as Steve grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a rough kiss, not letting up on the massacre. Tony's eyes widened, before he closed them.

 

"It's because I love you, you dork." He said. Tony stood in his arms, stunned. "You-"

 

"Now!" Steve set off a bomb that was in a near by car, and the explosion cause Tony's ear to pop painfully. Tony let out a whimper and put his hands on his ears, almost missing Steve's next words. 

 

"Getcha ass up an' run!" He growled, grabbing Tony by the collar and shoving him out of the battle scene to a near by car. "Hot wire it Tony!" Steve yelled, taking out the magazine clip of his pistol and reloading it, before continuing to shoot. Tony did as he was told with shaky hands, and Steve got in after him, then they were gone.

* * *

 

Tony sighed as Steve leaned over to the back seat, then tossed something at him. "Put this on." Tony pulled on the cap and the black shirt, as they drove in silence.

 

After two hours of driving, Tony cleared his throat. "I love you too." Steve didn't respond, and Tony looked over to him. "Steve?" Steve gave  small chuckle. 

 

"Me? You honestly 'love' a killer like me?" Steve asked, not looking at Tony. "Yes, yes I do." And it was true. Despite everything that had happened, Tony truly did love him. Steve rose an eyebrow at him, smiling. 

 

"Then I must not be the only crazy one here after all." Tony gave a little giggle. "No, I guess not."

 

Steve looked at Tony up and down as the kid looked out the passenger side window, and felt a genuine smile play at his lips. This was his life now. Protecting this little nerd. Protecting someone who loved him. And he would kill anyone who would try to get in the way. "Okay, then," Tony's voice broke his train of thought an he glanced at him.

 

"What do we do now?" Steve let his eyes go back to the empty road. "We run. We live, and not get caught." Tony smiled softly. He liked that plan. He gave a small giggle. 

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"Oh, nothing, really. I was just thinking about how it's not so bad to be on the run anymore." Not when you were on the run with Steve Rogers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mel: Hmm, you know, Blaze...  
> Blaze: What?  
> Mel: You only have to type in a few more chapters, and they're pretty short. Don't you think we should give what the people have been waiting for and type up the last chapters?  
> Blaze:...  
> Mel:...  
> Blaze: Mel.  
> Mel: Yes?  
> Blaze: You're not the one slouched over with immense back pain every time you type the chapters up, so how about you shut up and deal with the random updates.  
> Mel: Come on! Please.  
> Blaze:...  
> Mel:...  
> Blaze: Fuck, you know what, fine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaze: Ah fuck, oh my god.  
> Mel: What's wrong?  
> Blaze: Before I went to update, my computer opened up an new tag and I almost had a heart attack because the scariest fucking face popped up and now my heart is pumping.  
> Mel: Why is this relevant?  
> Blaze: I have motivation to finish typing up the story now that my heart is racing.

After Steve and Tony had parked the car in a ditch, Steve sighed. "We're going to have to settle down and stay low for a while. That means we have to sleep in the car tonight." Tony nodded, and his stomach rumbled. "Steve? Do you uh... Have any food?" Steve chuckled and handed him a twinkie. After Tony finished it, Steve took him to the back seat and held him closer. 

 

"We'll get through this kid."

* * *

 

Steve kept firing at the border police. If he and Tony could get past them, and cross the border, then they would be home free. Sort of. Steve cried out when he felt a bullet hit his leg, and he cursed. Tony jumped out of the car. "Steve!"

 

"Tony! Get back in the car now!" Steve shot another officer, and cried out in pain when he got shot in the arm. The man that had shot him stood in front of him, kicking him and making him fall to the ground. He smirked."Well well well, if it isn't Steve Rogers. Looks like it's just you, me, and your dame." Steve spat blood and spit on the man's shoe. "Go fuck ya self." The an gave a dark chuckle.

 

"Oh believe me, I  _will_. After I get done fucking the kid in the back seat." Steve's eyes grew dark. "And don't worry, after I'm done raping him, I'll be sure to kill him with my come dripping out of his ass." The man held the gun up to Steve's face. "Now good bye, Rogers." The man began to squeeze the trigger, then yelled in pain and fell to the ground, holding his stomach. 

 

"What the fuck?!" Tony stood in front of Steve and began stalking towards the cop on the ground. 

 

"You bastard!" Tony yelled out, his voice boarder-line hysterical as he kicked the cop in the stomach. "You- you were going to!" His frail body was shaking in unadultered anger and insanity.

 

"YOU WERE GOING TO KILL STEVE!" He yelled, and the floodgates opened as he griped the gun with new found strength. "Tony...?" Steve whispered quietly. Tony's beautiful hazel eyes were dark with anger and blood lust. 

 

"Now, I'm going to have to kill you." He growled. The officer, tried to crawl back and  grab his gun, before Tony stomped on his hand hard, crushing the bone. The officer yelled as tears began streaming down his face. "Please! Have mercy!" Tony gave him a dark humorless chuckle and rose an eyebrow. "Give you mercy? Really?" He ground his shoe to the ground, making the officer cry out in pain louder.

 

"Why on earth would I do that? I mean, you did almost kill the man I love." He asked faux innocently. "Please! I'll let you two go! Just don't kill me!" Tony pursed his lips and tapped the gun on his chin, almost as if he were considering it. He looked completely evil, innocent, and insane, and it chilled both Steve and the officer to the bone. Tony gave him a too sweet smile that had evil intent underneath it. "Hmm...  _No._ " His voice turned dark and ominous. "No! Ple-" The man's cry was silenced as  a bullet went in between his eyes. Tony let his arm fall limp to his side, before he yelped as he was pulled hard and shoved into the car. "Steve!" Tony cried out, going back to normal.

 

"Shut the fuck up!" Steve yelled, taking the gun from him. Tony furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Wha-"

 

"What the fuck did I just say?" He growled, a warning clear in his tone. Tony frowned. "What is wrong with you? Why are you so mad?" Steve slammed the door shut, not answering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaze: Uhm.  
> Blaze: ...  
> Blaze: I may have added a lot to that Tony part. In the original, Tony wasn't supposed to kill the cop, but I might have went with the flow a bit too much. Oops?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaze: Okay, fuck, uhm, I have to change some stuff form the original copy, but it's still gonna be the same, okay?  
> Mel: Just write, Blaze.

Steve got into the passenger seat and pulled Tony to the front. "Drive." Tony started the car and drove past the border in silence. he was shaking and had a lump in his throat that he could barely breathe around. He lanced watery eyes at Steve. "St- Steve?" Steve forced himself to stay calm, not returning the teen's gaze. "It's fine, babe. Just keep driving."

 

"O- okay."

* * *

 

They drove until nightfall, and Tony pulled over to a ditch. Steve groaned as his wounds began throbbing, and Tony grabbed the flashlight, shinning it on them. He grabbed the first aid kit and put the flash light in between his lips, opening it. His hands were still shaking, ans Steve laid a hand on one. "Calm down, okay? I'll be fine." He said softly. The teen shook his head, tears blurring his vision as he took out the supplies. "No, I almost lost you. I- I don't know hat i would have done if that man killed you."

 

"You dumbass!" Tony jolted out of his hold, holding his hand to his chest as if Steve had burned it. "What?"

 

"What did I tell ya! I said never change! Stay the way you are, don't let something like me dying change you into something you'e not, Tony!" he took a deep breath, his hands shaking. "I turned you into a monster out there. You're no killer, Tony. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you became what  _I_ am. You're pure-" He stopped talking when Tony pulled him into a kiss. When they pulled away, Tony gave him a smirk. "You talk too much, Rogers."

 

Steve stared at him, speechless as Tony cleaned his wounds. "It's not like I  _want_ to kill someone, but I did it in a heart beat because I knew it would keep you  _safe_." Tony out a finger under Steve's chin so they could look each other in the eyes. "Consider me your back up. I watch your back and you watch mine. That way, I make sure you don't get your dumbass killed, and you make sure I don't kill myself in the field. Okay?"

 

Steve smirked at him, calming down. "Back up? I got you and you got me,huh? That's all we need, then." Tony grinned. 'Now you're talkin'. Okay, let me treat your wounds."

 

"Ow!"

 

"Steve I haven't even touched you yet." Steve blushed and nodded. "R- right." Tony tried again and Steve cried out in pain.

 

"Steve! I'm not touching you!"

 

"Fine!" Before Tony could finish, Steve cried out again, and Tony yelled out in frustration. He pressed the antibiotic on the wounds quickly, before Steve cold react. "You big baby! That wasn't so hard now was it!" Steve gave a small embarrassed chuckle and pulled Tony on his lap. "I love you."

 

"Yeah yeah. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaze: Oh my god two more!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaze: I'm so close to being free from having to type this! A half a year of not updating coming to an end!

Tony enjoyed the feeling of the wind tickling his face as Steve drove. Steve looked over at him, worry on his face. "This isn't too fast. is it?" Tony laughed softly, laying a hand on Steve's. "I'm fine. It feels nice, actually." Steve put a hand on his growing belly. "Are you feeling cramped?" Tony giggled softly, letting his hand run across Steve''s cheek. "I feel fine, Steve." It had been 3 whole years Steve and Tony had both been on the run.  They weren't on the news anymore, but Tony was always paranoid that someone just might be looking for them. Steve rubbed his belly gently, making Tony relax against the seat. "We both feel great." He said, smiling. Steve smiled at him. 

 

"I want a girl What should the name be?" Steve shrugged, letting Tony ramble off names that sounded surprisingly close to each other.

 

"I like Mel, Melly, Melody-"

 

"Blaze."

 

"Huh?"

 

"I like the name Blaze. It sounds kick ass." Tony laughed softly. "Alright, Blaze. But the next kid, I'm naming." Steve smirked.

 

"Next one? Deal." Steve had a family to protect now. Tony still loved him.  _Years_ ago, Tony would have never raised a family on the run with a wanted  _criminal._ Steve looked over at Tony, smiling sweetly. "I love you."

 

But  _this_ was his life now. And it would be the life of the angel growing inside of him. And you know what? He wouldn't change this crazy shit for the world.

"I love you too, Steve." Not for the world. ~~  
~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it to 10 because the last chapter was more of a guilty pleasure for Mel and I, therefor it will not be posted. Bye guys! Thanks for sticking around! If you're a long time fan that waiting six months for me to post, here it is! I hope it was worth the wait ;;  
> Mel: Ja'nae!

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this idea! There's gonna be a lot of good to this, you'll see.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You said anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851499) by [BlazeStarkRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers)




End file.
